La Vélane et le Vilain
by sharel
Summary: Severus Rogue reçoit une demande d'embauche de Fleur Delacourt au poste d'assistante. COmment se passera donc l'entrevue de sélection?
1. Chapter 1

Paris, le 19 mai 2008

Cette lettre a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi qui consistait à écrire une demande d'embauche à Severus Rogue. Le défi suivant consistant à lui répondre, je vous soumets coup sur coup les deux petits OS qui en découlèrent. Bonne lecture et bonnes reviews ;)

Pairing : SS / Fleur Delacourt

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer: tout est à JKR

SS – FD – SS – FD – SS - FD

Paris, le 19 mai 2008

Professeur Severus Rogue

École de Sorcellerie Poudlard

Écosse, GB

Professeur,

Suite à l'annonce parue dans l'International Sorcier, je souhaite poser ma candidature au poste d'assistante pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dont vous êtes le titulaire.

Comme vous pourrez le constater dans le curriculum vitae ci-joint, je possède toutes les compétences nécessaires pour vous assister, autant dans vos recherches que dans les ateliers particuliers que vous offrez sans doutes aux élèves (duels, combats, sorts défensifs, etc.)

En effet, vous avez été à même d'admirer mes talents en la matière lors du tournoi des trois sorciers auquel j'ai participé lorsque je n'étais encore qu'étudiante à l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons. Évidemment, j'ai pris de l'expérience depuis et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec mention lors de mes études d'auror. Je suis sortie première de ma promotion.

Malheureusement pour moi, le métier d'auror semble peu approprié à la demi-Vélane que je suis, car il m'est impossible de passer inaperçue. Je me vois donc contrainte d'utiliser mes talents dans un autre champ de compétence.

Je suis convaincue que l'enseignement est fait pour moi. En effet, les élèves ne se lasseront jamais de m'écouter, de me regarder et voudront à tout prix faire de moi leur mentor. En outre, l'expérience que je pourrai acquérir auprès de vous me permettra certainement de reprendre votre poste lorsque vous serez, sans aucun doute, nommé directeur de l'établissement.

Je réitère donc, Professeur Rogue, ma demande à être reçue en entrevue par vous. Je pourrai vous faire quelques démonstrations de mes pouvoirs, dont mon indéniable pouvoir d'attraction.

Je demeure votre très obligée,

Fleur Delacour

Auror pour le Ministère de la Magie

Paris, France


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La vélane et le vilain

Défi : Retour à l'envoyeur  
Disclaimer : JKR possède Severus littérairement et nous charnellement…

Nombre de mots : 2743  
Personnages : SS/Fleur  
Rating : NC-17

Il était 20h ce soir-là quand Severus Rogue réussit enfin à s'installer devant son courrier. Jamais auparavant les journées ne lui avaient parues aussi longues. Si les étudiants étaient encore les trolls qu'il avait toujours connus, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal lui demandait davantage de travail de préparation et de correction que lorsqu'il était Maître des potions, matière qu'il aurait pu enseigner les yeux fermés.

C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme qu'il découvrit, au travers des diverses enveloppes beiges, un pli bleu ciel marqué d'un sceau qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Chose certaine, il devait s'agir d'une réponse à l'annonce qu'il avait fait paraître plus tôt cette semaine-là dans le _Courrier international_ afin de trouver un assistant qui lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Et qui d'autre pourrait lui envoyer une lettre bleu ciel?

Laissant délibérément de côté les ennuyantes factures et lettres de parents outrés, il s'empressa de faire sauter le cachet de cire joliment ciselé. Lisant rapidement les quelques lignes de la lettre de présentation, Rogue s'attarda à la signature. Fleur Delacour… Oui, il se souvenait… Une jeune fille maigrichonne, blondasse et insipide qui avait participé au Tournoi des Trois sorciers à l'époque de cet horripilant Potter.

Le professeur feuilleta lentement le curriculum vitae joint à la lettre et le trouva satisfaisant. Cette jeune fille avait un nombre impressionnant de recommandations, allant de la directrice de l'École de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons de l'époque, Mme Olympe Maxime, jusqu'au Ministre de la Magie français actuel, le Dr Hubertide de la Casspoitraille.

Devant l'urgence de combler ce poste et ne trouvant aucune raison valable de ne pas répondre à cette demoiselle, Severus Rogue prit une plume et, soupirant longuement de fatigue, trempa celle-ci dans l'encre noire et se pencha sur le parchemin.

_Mlle Fleur Delacour_

_Paris_

_France_

_Mademoiselle,_

_J'ai bel et bien reçu votre curriculum vitae et je constate que vous semblez posséder les qualités requises au poste offert. _

_Par contre, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne suis pas d'un caractère facile et que je ne peux choisir une assistante par voie épistolaire. En effet, il doit exister une réelle affinité de pratiques et de méthodes, ainsi que de personnalité, afin que l'assistante puisse de fait m'être d'une quelconque utilité et non une nuisance sur deux pattes._

_Ainsi, je vous convoque à une entrevue privée demain soir, à 20h. Notez que j'apprécie la ponctualité et que je vous serais gré de présenter à cet entretien quelques-uns des sorts que vous songeriez à faire travailler dans ces ateliers dont vous parlez dans votre lettre d'introduction._

_En outre, nous aurons l'occasion de nous opposer en duel singulier afin que je puisse évaluer sur le terrain vos compétences en la matière._

_Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, mes salutations distinguées,_

_ Professeur Severus Rogue_

_ École de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_ Écosse, GB_

Rogue pinça l'arête de son né en soupirant, relu la lettre, la cacheta et s'en fut dormir.

Le lendemain soir, le professeur se prépara avec soin à l'entretien prévu. Il se savait irascible et désagréable et si la jeune fille faisait l'affaire, il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer. Le besoin était trop urgent, quitte à la mettre dehors au moindre faux pas! L'idée d'engager une femme ne lui était même pas passée par la tête. Mais puisque cette dernière avait été la première à répondre, pourquoi pas? Severus Rogue était un tantinet misogyne, mais puisqu'il n'aimait personne… un peu plus ou un peu moins…

À 20h très précise, de grandes flammes vertes s'élevèrent de la cheminée du bureau professoral. Une jeune femme hautaine et racée posa un pied délicatement botté de vert sur les dalles froides du donjon. Le professeur ne leva même pas la tête de ses corrections. Il la pria de s'asseoir et d'attendre un instant.

Lorsque, enfin, il leva la tête, il reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La créature, car il devait s'agir d'une créature fantasmagorique, se tenait debout devant lui. Âgée d'une trentaine d'année, Fleur Delacour n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente insignifiante de son souvenir. Le port altier, les courbes pleines, la jeune Française était auréolée d'une aura indéfinissable.

Severus Rogue repris rapidement son sang froid. Il n'était pas dit qu'une femme aurait raison de ses sens. Il ferma son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas en lien avec cette entrevue.

- Mademoiselle Delacour? J'ai bien reçu votre… heu… curriculum vitae. Très impressionnant pour une femme aussi jeune…

- Je ne suis plus si jeune hélas! J'ai déjà entamé la trentaine et je me vois dans l'obligation de faire une réorientation de carrière. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de bien vouloir me recevoir et me donner l'occasion de vous faire … découvrir… mes talents.

C'est qu'elle ne doute de rien! Pensa Severus Rogue. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas un mal… Après tout, c'est avec moi qu'elle devra négocier…

- Moui, vos talents… parlons-en justement puisque vous y êtes. Pourrais-je avoir une démonstration exhaustive de ceux-ci, puisque vous en êtes tellement consciente.

Rogue tentait d'être aussi incisif qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais une douce chaleur s'infiltrait sournoisement en lui. Il tentait de la repousser, fermait son esprit grâce à l'occlumancie, en vain. Son corps généralement si raide se ramollissait à vue d'œil.

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez, nous pourrions passer dans un environnement plus adéquat. Vous avez… une salle d'exercices?

- La classe de Défense contre les forces du mal fera l'affaire. On y a ajouté des coussins pour amortir les chutes pendant les exercices pratiques.

Le professeur Rogue se leva et précéda Fleur dans la classe voisine. Au passage, il put humer le parfum frais de sa chevelure blond argenté et se surpris à en apprécier les vapeurs. Mais que se passait-il en lui? Jamais auparavant, à l'exception de Lily Evans, une femme n'avait mis ainsi ses sens en émoi. Il se passait décidément de curieuses choses…

Fleur pénétra dans la classe, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Les murs étaient tendus de lourdes tapisseries sombres et le sol jonché de coussins noirs. C'était parfait. Lentement, elle retira ses gants vert forêt et les déposa sur un pupitre. Son chapeau et sa cape prirent le même chemin.

Severus Rogue la regardait se dévêtir comme si le temps avait ralenti sa course. Soudain, elle brandit sa baguette de bois de rose vers l'homme en noir, prenant ainsi la position de duel consacrée. Les mouvements fluides de son corps svelte éveillèrent en Severus un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié : celui de Lily Evans, gracieuse jeune fille de 12 ans, dansant dans les herbes hautes sous le regard affamé d'un garçon décharné aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs.

Malgré tout, il se plaça également en position de duel. Elle allait voir ce qu'était la toute puissance d'un sorcier décoré de l'ordre de Merlin 2e classe. Les deux protagonistes échangèrent pendant quelques minutes sorts et sortilèges défensifs et offensifs divers. Fleur Delacour ne faisait évidemment pas le poids, mais elle se défendait bien.

Subrepticement, prenant l'homme par surprise, elle pivota sur elle-même, telle une ballerine, tourna autour de lui et le saisi par derrière, la baguette sur la gorge.

- Bien, très bien même, Mademoiselle Delacour…

- Je vous impressionne, n'est-ce pas? chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Quelle audace! Usant d'un sort peu orthodoxe, il fit léviter légèrement la demoiselle qui se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans les bras du professeur, le dos appuyé contre son torse, la baguette enfoncée dans sa gorge. La jeune femme haletait, le souffle court, les cheveux en désordre. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Son décolletée plongeant ne laissait rien à l'imagination du Mage noir, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

- À vrai dire, non! Absolument pas… Si vous voulez ce travail, il faudrait que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus… d'audace!

Il avait délibérément choisi ce mot. Il allait lui faire ravaler son attitude à cette pimbêche. Fleur sourit en levant les yeux vers lui. Il était penché vers elle, un bras encerclant ses frêles épaules, l'autre maintenant la baguette à hauteur du cou. Le sourire de Fleur se fit suave et son assurance sembla se décupler. Une aura lumineuse émanait d'elle et les yeux de Severus plongèrent dans les siens. Son corps réagit aussitôt, s'enflant douloureusement.

Fleur se retourna, glissa d'entre les bras jusqu'à terre, le corps frôlant la bosse démesurée, compressée sous la robe du sorcier. Doucement, elle se glissa sous les méandres du fin tissu moiré, les mains baladeuses s'égarant vers les sous-vêtements de soie noire. Sans hésitation, elle fit glisser ceux-ci jusqu'à terre.

- Mais, que faites-vous? Comment OSEZ-VOUS? protesta vigoureusement la victime.

Sans répondre, Fleur pris délicatement le membre dressé entre ses doigts fins et le porta à ses lèvres. Aussi caressante qu'un papillon, sa langue se mouvait le long du sexe palpitant. Severus voulu la repousser, reprendre ses sens, mais le sang de vélane de la jeune française faisait son office. Toute velléité de protestation mourut sur ses lèvres aussi sûrement que celles de Fleur embrassait sa verge frissonnante.

Celle-ci prenait son temps, elle savait désormais qu'il ne la chasserait pas de sous ses jupes. Des lèvres, de la langue, de la bouche entière, elle s'évertuait à procurer au Maître des potions un plaisir jamais égalé. Celui-ci, vierge de chair comme d'esprit, ne comprenait en rien ce qui lui arrivait. Ces sensations délicieuses et douloureuses tout à la fois lui étaient inconnues. Étaient-elles plaisantes ou désagréables? Dur à dire. Chose certaine, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elles arrêtent. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur un pupitre derrière lui, laissant à Fleur le loisir de prolonger agréablement la fellation. Sa bouche pris possession de lui, avide, affamée… Severus perdit une fraction de seconde la maîtrise de lui-même, laissant échapper un soupir qui pourrait s'apparenter à un gémissement. Les yeux clos, il avait oublié où il était, l'heure qu'il était, qui il était…

Fleur leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme en noir. Le voyant au bord de l'extase, elle ralentit la cadence. Elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Severus n'avait pas l'endurance d'un homme rompu à ce genre de combat! Il l'avait provoquée en duel, elle avait choisi les armes!

Ses doigts remplacèrent lentement la bouche pulpeuse et Fleur se releva. De sa main libre, elle fit un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette et ses vêtements disparurent, la laissant vêtue de dentelle violette. Ses seins ronds saillaient, ses hanches pleines se moulaient dans la culotte échancrée. La jeune femme brandit sa baguette vers Severus pour lui faire connaître le même sort. Dans un élan de lucidité, celui-ci saisit son poignet et la désarma. Il était hors de question de la laisser voir son corps nu. Nul ne l'avait vu depuis sa mère dans sa prime jeunesse et il n'avait pas l'intention que ça change. Le corps ravagé de nombreux _endoloris_, la marque noire sur son avant-bras, les rires railleurs de son enfance en écho lointain… non, c'était hors de question!

Eh puis, il n'allait pas non plus laisser cette catin mener le jeu! Brutalement, il lui saisit l'autre poignett et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Elle s'écrasa à plat ventre sur une table d'écolier, les seins menaçant de jaillir de son soutien-gorge à tout moment.

- Aoutch!

Non moins violemment, il arracha littéralement la culotte de dentelle, laissant apparaître les globes nacrés de son derrière proéminent. Relevant sa propre robe d'une main, Rogue empoigna les hanches tentatrices de l'autre et s'avança vers elles.

Se frayant un passage entre les sphères satinées, le membre engorgé rencontra une humide résistance. S'appuyant sur les épaules écrasées, Rogue écarta les genoux de la jeune fille sans ménagement. La voie étant ouverte, il pénétra vigoureusement les derniers retranchements de la jeune auror. Tel un bélier, il monta à l'assaut du château fort, grisé par l'attaque, martelant le corps frêle de coups de reins tels les sabots des étalons chevaleresques martelant le sol.

Le professeur accéléra le rythme, mettant ses chevaux au galop. Tous ses sens en éveil, il se grisait de son parfum suave, caressait les globes satinés de ses fesses, salivait sur le goût que l'odeur de son sexe laissait deviner.

De son côté, Fleur n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié perdre le contrôle de la situation. Le rôle de victime lui seyait fort peu… Elle serra donc les cuisses lorsqu'il tenta de la pénétrer, mais sa force brute vint rapidement à bout d'elle. Brutalement, il la pénétra si profondément qu'elle faillit crier de douleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres, décidée à ne surtout pas laisser paraître son inconfort. «Qu'est-ce qu'il est gros! pensa-t-elle. J'avais du plaisir à le sucer, mais le prendre comme ça, d'un coup… Par Morgane! Quelle torture!»

Lentement, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir violent et indicible. Chaque coup porté lui allait droit au cœur, la laissant pantelante. Elle avait envie de crier : «Plus vite! Plus fort!» Mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau. La mâchoire crispée, les paupières serrées, les jointures blanchies sur les bords de la table basse, elle sentait monter en elle un tel orgasme que ceux que lui offrait son ex-mari Bill sembleraient bien fades.

Perdant toute maîtrise de la situation, Fleur se laissa gagner par le plaisir. À chaque coup de rein, elle laissait échapper un petit gémissement d'abord, bientôt remplacé par une série de cris profonds.

Ces cris eurent sur Severus l'effet d'une bombe. Il agrippa la jeune Française et la traîna littéralement, pantelante, vers le mur de pierres humides.

Saisissant sa baguette, il lançant un léger _Wingardium leviosa_. Fleur s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sort. Elle sentait la roche dure dans son dos qui la blessait. Severus l'y plaqua pourtant sans ménagement. Remontant ses genoux, il reprit sa place entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Elle noua ses chevilles autour de sa taille, légère comme une plume grâce au sortilège. Severus s'enfonça de plus belle dans l'orchidée humide de Fleur Delacour. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, tentant de trouver un certain équilibre. Elle enfouit sa tête sous le menton et la pluie de cheveux noirs, évitant soigneusement les lèvres qu'il lui aurait sans nul doute refusées. Elle se gava de son odeur musquée, agrippée à ses épaules.

Rogue, quant à lui, goûtait enfin la peau délicate située à la naissance du cou de la jeune femme. Si ses lèvres fermes semblaient douces et juteuses, il se refusait ce genre d'intimité si peu compatible à sa personnalité. Il plongea donc son nez crochu vers sa nuque, mordant à pleine dent la chair si tendre. Ses mains s'étaient emparées des seins dodus, les dénudant de leur dernier rempart de dentelle. Ses hanches s'activaient d'autant plus que chaque mouvement arrachait, comme à contrecoeur, un cri étouffé à une Fleur gémissante. Était-ce la douleur de la pierre rude sur sa peau délicate ou un plaisir refoulé de peine et de misère?

Rogue ne cherchait même pas à savoir. Tout à son plaisir égoïste, il martelait le sexe de la belle de sa virilité tendue. L'impressionnante verge glissait aisément dans la rose mouillée, allant et venant, reprenant sans cesse ce même chemin, maintes et maintes fois…

Mais Severus Rogue arrivait au bout de la course qu'il s'était bien décidé à emporter. Accélérant le rythme, il sentit la sève monter en lui. Fleur ne criait plus, elle hurlait! Ses râles étouffés dans le cou de Severus s'étaient mués en cris de jouissance : «OUI! ENCORE! OUI! PLUS FORT!»

Elle n'en pouvait plus, épuisée… Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas que cesse ce galop effréné. Abandonnant toute retenue, elle laissa son instinct lui dicter sa conduite; elle qu'on avait élevée comme une princesse digne et distinguée hurlait sa jouissance comme la dernière des filles de joie!

Les dés étaient jetés. Severus Rogue avait conquis le château de la belle. Le duel était perdu pour elle.

Satisfait, il laissa tomber ce contrôle de lui-même qu'il avait pris tant d'année à maîtriser. Son orgasme fut probablement le plus puissant jamais connu de mémoire d'homme.

Haletants, en sueur, les deux corps enlacés s'appuyaient sur le mur de pierre, se rafraîchissant à son contact. Fleur avait appuyé son front sur l'épaule de Severus. Severus, une main sur un mur, l'autre simplement posée sur la taille fine, reprenait son souffle, le nez enfouit dans la masse de cheveux blond argenté.

- Décidément, vous désirez cet emploi à ce point?

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire…

- Je vous engage à l'essai… Ne me décevez pas!


End file.
